Happy Halloween
by anime1hinata
Summary: It's Halloween and everyone is dressed in costumes at a party, as well as Ritsu & Takano.  How will Ritsu react to Takano's costume? What will happen after the party? WARNING: MATURE!


**Title: 'Happy Halloween'**

**Characters: Onodera Ritsu & Takano Masamune;**

**Number Of Words (Including the notes): 2,032**

**Warnings: Possible OOCness, LEMON, Yaoi / Boy X Boy Love;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi! *sob sob***

**A/N: Gosh, I'm so preppy for Halloween right now! X3**

**I was just imagining all of the characters costumes for Halloween and, well, you do the simple math:  
>Halloween is near + me imagining costumes = Sekaiichi Hatsukoi Halloween fanfic! 8D<strong>

**Oh, BTW, if you find any grammar mistakes, or have any advice, please point it out!**

**Though, I'm not good with paragraphs, so, I won't be able to fix that easily! ^_^;**

**Point Of View: General**

* * *

><p>Halloween was near soon and so was the end of the cycle;<p>

The editors were working hard for their mangas' Halloween specials.

"Hey, Ricchan, what do you plan to wear on the Halloween Costume Party next week?" Asked Kisa, looking curiously at Ritsu.

"I'm not sure yet.." Ritsu answered, along with mumbling something that sounded like "I'm not even sure if I want to go..", though, Kisa didn't hear it.

"What do you plan to wear, Takano-san?"

"You'll see at the party, now, get back to work!" Takano yelled, Kisa quickly obeying.

'_I wonder what he'll wear..He wasn't really social when we were in high school, so we never went to any costume parties…'_ Thought Ritsu to himself before continuing his edits.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 Week Later; Party Hall.<strong>_

Ritsu was wandering around the grand hall searching for Takano, dressed in an angel outfit, wings on attached to his back and a halo on his head.

Most women he passed by squealed at him, some even wanting to take a picture.

He wasn't proud of his outfit, Kisa made him wear it.

His wandering stopped when he heard a big commotion over at the entrance. He pushed through the crowd, wanting to see what most people were making a fuss about.

He was shocked when he did see, though.

Kisa was wearing devil horns as a headband on his head, a devil tail attached to his back, wearing long leather boots and dressed in an outfit that was exposing too much of his skin.

As for Takano, Ritsu was stunned at the figure in front of him;

Takano was wearing old-style gothic clothes, along with a long black cape and even blood-red contact lenses and fake sharp teeth!

He looked like a vampire, though, that was probably the point.

Ritsu couldn't believe that Takano was this handsome and yet, he was.

When the older man noticed his employee's look, he smirked, making Ritsu blush and look away.

'_Ritsu's costume isn't bad, it's very cute, actually'_ Thought Takano, examining Ritsu's entire figure, as if 'savoring every bite'.

His train of thoughts was stopped when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

It was Yokozawa.

"So, what do you think about the party so far? That's a nice costume, by the way." He said bluntly, taking a sip of his wine.

He was dressed casually, insisting that he was dressed as a 'business man' when anybody asked why wasn't he wearing his costume.

That answer obviously didn't satisfy most of the female authors, but Yokozawa was never the costume party type, and Takano knew this.

"It's alright, I guess..It was worth it, though." Said Takano, glancing at Onodera, who was being attacked by a mob of fan-girl authors.

Yokozawa, noticing this, frowned at the sight.

"I'm gonna go take some wine. See you." Takano waved at Yokozawa before going to get a glass of red wine. He picked one up for Ritsu as well.

"Oh, come onnn! Won't you take a picture with me? You look soooooo cute!" An author squealed at Onodera, who was being crushed by a mob of fan-girls.

"Let him have his fun, ladies, don't attack him." Takano appeared, which startled Ritsu.

"Here, have a drink." He gave his employee the wine he had gotten him, "So, how's the party?"

"I'm _exhausted_." Answered Ritsu, who had been trying not to look at Takano, so that the older man would not see his blush.

He was failing, though. "I see you like my costume." He said, smirking at Onodera's blush.

"I—It's very…nice." Ritsu was desperately trying not to be so nervous, even though, it wasn't working.

"You look adorable." Takano smiled as Onodera's blush deepened.

"K—Kisa-san made me w—wear this! Ow!" Ritsu bit his tongue trying to yell at his boss and it began bleeding.

Takano, noticing the blood coming out of his lover's mouth, dragged him into a corner where nobody could see them and started kissing Ritsu.

Ritsu's eyes widened at the sudden action and it didn't help when the taller man slipped his tongue into Ritsu's mouth.

Onodera moaned out of pain when Takano's fake teeth got in the way, though.

After the long, deep kiss, Takano broke the kiss as both panted heavily for air, also leaving a small string of saliva between their mouths.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Onodera yelled, his face flushed.

"What do you mean why? I wanted to clean the blood out of your mouth."

Ritsu gave an annoyed 'huff' before leaving the corner, leaving Takano to stand there alone.

'_I can't believe he did that, bastard!' _Ritsu inwardly complained as he walked through the crowd of people, being cautious as to not get attacked by the female authors.

People were dressed as ghosts, devils, angels, vampires, animals and some were even cosplaying anime characters.

* * *

><p><em><strong>After The Party; Outside Of The Party Building.<strong>_

'_Yes! It's finally over! Now I can go home and get a good night's sleep!' _Onodera happily announced as he left the building, not dressed in his costume anymore. His back hurt from his wings, he was attacked by the mob of fan-girl authors and, to top it all off, he was once again harassed by his boss, who was also his past lover.

"Hey, I brought my car here, want me to take you home?"

Startled, Ritsu gave out a slight scream as his train of thoughts came to a stop.

Takano was standing behind him, waiting for him to answer.

"That's not necessary, I'll just take a taxi." Ritsu tried to get away from his boss, when the other man grabbed his arm.

"Do you _really_ want to get away from me _that_ badly?" Takano asked, not intending to let go of his employee's arm.

"Wh—what are you talking about? I'm sorry, but I don't understand a thing you're saying!" He tried fighting back, but failed.

Takano's grip was too strong for Ritsu's weak body.

After a long moment, the taller man started pulling Ritsu towards his car.

Ritsu was practically thrown inside.

After they got home, Takano grabbed Onodera, who was struggling, desperately trying to break free, into his apartment and shut the door, as well as locking it.

"Wh—what the hell are you doing? Let me go! I'm tired and I have no time to deal with you!" Onodera yelled as Takano just stood in front of the door, blocking his only way out, never letting go of his arm.

"Why do you want to run away so badly, _Ritsu_?" He said Onodera's name in such a _tender_ tone that Ritsu couldn't help but blush a crimson red to the peek of his ears.

"I'm not running away from anything! Why do you always do this? You always do this…Why is it always _you_? Why? Why does my heart beat like crazy around you? And my cheeks start heating up and turn red…And I can't be my normal self around you…" Takano's eyes widened as Ritsu let out a small sob as tears started streaking down his pale cheeks.

"I don't get it…Why…Why I love you so much…" With this, Takano invaded Ritsu's lips and, still kissing, they moved to the bed.

He was now on top of his employee, taking their coats off.

"N—No! No more than this!" Ritsu squirmed under Takano, as the other man placed kisses down his neck, making him moan slightly.

"Did you seriously think I wouldn't do anything else when you made that big confession?" Takano bluntly asked.

Remembering what he just said while they were still at the front door, Ritsu blushed the deepest of red.

**(A/N: If you don't wanna read the LEMON, I recommend you skip this part.)**

Takano continued stripping him, whilst sucking at his collarbone.

When all of Ritsu's top clothes were off, he started sucking on the smaller man's hard nipple.

Ritsu moaned at the pleasure, gripping the bed shits.

After the nipple was red and sore, he started unbuttoning Ritsu's pants, which revealed Onodera's hard erection.

When his lover started sucking his cock, Ritsu grabbed Takano's hair ever-so-slightly, trying not to hurt him.

Ritsu screamed as he released into Takano's mouth. There was so much cum that Takano couldn't swallow it all in one gulp.

Using some of the cum that was left, Takano circled Ritsu's entrance with one finger, while taking off his own pants with the other hand.

He inserted the finger inside of Ritsu, as Ritsu moaned, he inserted another finger and then a third, making Ritsu moan more.

After loosening his lover's entrance, he thrust inside of him.

Ritsu screamed in pleasure, shutting his eyes, gripping Takano's back as if for dear life itself.

Takano moved faster with each thrust, making Ritsu moan louder as well.

"Ritsu…!" He said, releasing into Onodera, his little lover releasing onto both their chests as well.

The room became silent. There was no more sound of skin slapping and the delicious moans that came out of Ritsu's mouth. There was only the sound of heavy breathing as the two lovers lied next to each other.

**(A/N: The LEMON is over now, so you can continue reading here, if you skipped the beautiful part of this fic! ;w;)**

Takano embraced Ritsu, burying his nose into the other man's hair.

"I love you, Ritsu."

"I—I love you, too…" Ritsu blushed as he said the three words Takano had longed for so much.

"Promise me I'll find you here when I wake up."  
>"Okay…" He gave a promise and, with that, they both started falling asleep.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Morning.<strong>_

Ritsu groaned as he woke up, finding Takano next to him, still sleeping soundly.

He actually smiled at his lover, snuggling close to him.

After a few minutes, Takano waked up, laying next to his dear Ritsu.

Ritsu was still smiling at him, which made Takano's heart skip a beat.

"Good morning." Ritsu said, as Takano answered the same.

They got up and dressed themselves. Takano went to the kitchen to make some coffee as Ritsu made his way to the dining table in the living room.

When the coffee was ready, they both sat at the table and started drinking.

"How do you feel? Does your body hurt?" Takano asked, intending to start a conversation to break the silence.

"It's okay, I feel like I've set my spirit free, really." Ritsu took a sip of his coffee, blushing slightly.

"I never thought that you would confess to me like that. I'm so happy." Takano said, tenderly smiling at Ritsu.

"I—I'm sorry…For not confessing sooner…And for causing you so much trouble."

"It's okay, as long as you love me, I don't mind anything else." This made Ritsu blush a deeper pink and his grip on the coffee mug tighten.

He stood up and gave Takano a slight kiss on the lips. Takano's eyes widened in shock, him never thinking Ritsu would actually do that.

"Wh—what? I—it's just a simple kiss.." Ritsu looked away.

Takano was so happy that he just _had_ to stand up and embrace his lover.

"Happy Halloween, Ritsu."

"S—sure.." Ritsu returned the hug, the two lovers just standing there, never again planning to let each other go…

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? :3<strong>

**Though, I think I missed the details as this was meant to have a Halloween theme, but oh well! /shot**

**And maybe cute Ricchan here confessed too fast? D8**

**Whatev w;**

**Gah, me and my costumes XD  
>I just LOVE dressing the characters x3<strong>

**However, I have no links this time, thus I am leaving it up to you to imagine the costumes! 8D**

**Waah! This is my longest fic yet! Yay! :D**

**Like always, advice is loved! **

**Don't forget to rate & review! (^o^)/**


End file.
